Stick compositions are often used as topical delivery vehicles in the cosmetic and pharmaceutical industries. For example, stick compositions may be used to deliver ingredients such as deodorants/antiperspirants and fragrances. In particular, it has been discovered that stick deodorants and/or antiperspirants that are clear or translucent (instead of opaque) are preferred by many consumers.
However, many clear stick compositions suffer from certain limitations. Some compositions are unstable over time or under the extremes of temperature encountered during shipment and storage. Others cause an unpleasant stinging sensation when they are applied to sensitive skin areas, such as the underarm area. Some such compositions produce sticks that are very hard, and do not have adequate payoff on the skin. Accordingly, a demand exists for a stick composition that has improved transparency/translucency and improved stability, any also has a smooth, silky feel on contact with skin.